Kid Trouble
by Girl with Life Full of Anime
Summary: What happens when the Winx and Specialists get turned into...YOU'LL HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT! Book pic. tells a little bit about it. COMPLETE! WARNING: Horrible spelling...so if you're a person who likes to correct people's spelling...I suggest you DON'T read this.
1. Oh Boy

In a school called Alfea six girls went there. Their names were Bloom,Stella,Musa,Flora,Layla,and Tecna. They were hanging out with their boyfriends;Sky,Brandon,Riven,Helia,and Timmy.

"SKY PUT ME DOWN"Bloom,yelled giggling while Sky spinned her around "MAGIC WORD"Sky yelled spinning her faster "ILL BLAST YOU TO THE OMEGA DIMENSION IF YOU DON'T "Bloom stated creating a fire ball in her hand "There it is" Sky quickly said setting her down " I swear Sky you sometimes act like an idiot"Brandon said while hugging his girlfriend "Shut up" "make me" "Stella" "don't bring her into this" can you please blast the day lights out of your boyfriend " "Maybe"Stella answered "WAIT WHAT YOU WOULD ACTUALLY DO THAT TO ME" Brandon shouted "Brandon I suggests you shut up before I bribe your girlfriend into doing this"Sky said in a serious tone " you wouldn't" "try me" "Sky your crossing the line" "Really now" "you are so-" " WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP PLEASE" Stella shouted "I agree with Stella 100%" Tecna stated "finnnnnneeee"they both wined but stopped when the guys all glared at them even Flora and Helia."Hey guys someone left a box outside our dorm room"Layla said entering the room with a box " Well open it " Riven said getting mad all ready "whoa chill ax babe"Musa told him " fine" he mumbled under his breath " Hey Tecna what happens if you drop them" Timmy asked nervous "I don't know why " "Cuz I accedentldropped the whole box"Timmy answered sweating

"TIMMY" the whole gang shouted before they fainted and got turned into...

**So hoped you liked it srry that its sooo short but I can tell you the next one will be longer and that ill update real soon  
**

** -WC 4eva㈵6㈵6㈵6㈵6㈵6㈵6**


	2. This Is Just The Beggining

The Winx and Specialists got turned into KIDS! (P.S the girls are 4 and the guys are 5)

"OWWWWWWWW"Brandon said "my head hurts" "you can say that again" Sky said rubbing his head "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" all the girls scream "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU" Stella shouted "ohhh this is great just great were stuck with some girls " Riven said "ohhhh look who's talking pink head"Musa said "Shut it pigtails" "hey if you have a problem with my pigtails deal with it" "HELLO NO ONE ANSWERED STELLA'S QUESTION" Layla shouted "FINNNEEE... I'm PRINCE Sky ,that's Brandon , Riven, Helia , and Timmy you happy now!?" Sky shouted " WELL I'm PRINCESS Layla , that's PRINCESS Stella , Bloom , Musa , Flora , and Tecna and NOOOOOO WERE NOT HAPPY NOW!"Layla said "oh great were stuck WITH A GROUP OF PRINCESSES SKY PRINCESSES!"Riven shouted in Sky's face " hey girls guess,what" Stella asked "what girl"the girls said " I'll call Sky princess blondie , Brandon fringe head ,and Riven pink head what do you think?" Stella stated "I think it's awesome but what about the other two" Bloom asked "they seem to nice so yeaaaaa" " I agree with Stella " Flora said "ok since WE have nicknames you Stella are FRIZZSTELLA since you hair is sooo wavy, you Bloom will be fire head, you Musa will be PIGTAILS AND LAYLA WILL BE "Miss I'm so awesome at sports"!"Brandon said and shouted "oh you crossed the line fringe head!"Stella yelled angry before tackling him to the ground. " YOU GO GIRL KICK HIM IN THE NUTS"Musa shouted "c'mon buddy don't let a girl treat you like that" riven shouted "excuse me but did YOU JUST SAY A GIRL CAN'T FIGHT" "IF THE SHOE FITS PIGTAILS" "OH IT'S ON" Musa shouted before slapping him to the ground " ummmmm let's all try to be friends okk" Flora said trying to make peace "STAY OUT OF THIS"the 4 kids shouted at the same time.

"c'mon guys fighting isn't the best way to make things better"Helia said trying the same thing as Flora did but got shut ups instead of what he was hopeing for. "GUYS THIS IS COMPELETY ILOGICAL"Tecna yelled "Hi" Bloom said to Sky "hh-ii"Sky shuttered "soooo what castle do you live in" "Eracklyon...…yyyyyooou"Sky shuttered again "Domino your funny are you nervous"Bloom said in a much more childish way "NOOOOO!Why is it obvious?"Sky yelled/asked "Yes yes it is" "ohhhh".

With Flora and Helia

"Hi thanks for trying to help me stop that fight"Flora said to Helia "your welcome I actually don't like fighting" " So your a pac-paci UGH what's the word I'm looking for?" "Pacifist" Helia said but not correctly " Yea that's the word" "we'll then your right I don't believe in fighting" " so what do you like to do" "I like to draw " "really me and one of my friends like to draw,too" "COOL" "Sooooo..." They kept talking to eachother until they feel asleep.

With Tecna and Timmy

"Hey you Timmy right" "yup that's my name Tecna right "Timmy said shyly "you wanna see something cool" " suuurrrreee" "check it " Tecna said as she pulled about a divise and pressed a button which made some spiral come out and spin in front of the two "woah you made that" "yup with the help of my big sister Helen" "can..I see...it" " sure Timmy" "Thank you" they kept talking to each other about the divise.

With the other four and a sleeping Layla

"owwww...owwwww...OWWWWWWWW"Stella shouted as Brandon kept pulling her hair. " Owwww what the heck" Brandon yelled as Stella pinched him." SHUT UP FRINGE HEAD DON'T TELL ME YOUR ALREADY CRYING" "NOOOO IM SUPRISED YOUR NOT CRYING" and with that he earned a punch in the stomach by Stella which didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. "Have you had enough pink head " Musa said still slapping Riven "no have you" Riven said trying to get a grip on her hands which had no good process. "OMG WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SOOOOO RETARTED " "I DON'T KNOW PIGTAILS" " YOU JUST ADMITTED THAT YOU RETARTED" "NO I DIDN'T " "DID TOO" "DID NOT" "DID TOO" "WHATEVER"

1 Hour later

"Boys Saladin is-"Ms.F said but stopped when she saw them all asleep "Looks like well have to be babysitting the kids Grieslda" "I'll go call to inform Saladin that the boys will be staying here for a few weeks am I correct?" "Yes Grieslda yes you are " and with that they left and called Saladin.

**Yea hi hope you like this chapter if not plzzz don't be mean Its my first day and I'm trying to make a good story here it may be short but like I said im new and also I'm sure ill NBE updating real soon since I'm writing stories on my iPad. **

** -WC 4eva **


	3. A Day Of Coffee Cake

Next Day

**With Flora and Helia **

"Hey Flora wake up Florraaa"Helia said as he shook her gently"5 more minutes mom" Flora told her _"mother" _."I'm not you mom I'm Helia" and when he said that she woke up "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to call you mom I-"she started until Helia cut her off "No it's okay Flora you were asleep" "okay if you say so" "I woke you up because i wanted to get breakfast for the guys and us so I wanted you to come with me" "wait just the two of us" Flora asked " we'll yea why" "No reason lets go"Flora said in a good mode as Ashe skipped to Ms.F office with Helia.

**With Bloom and Sky**

"Hey Sky" "Yea Bloom" Bloom took a deep breath which made Sky nervous and then she asked the most important question."Have you seen my teddy bear?" _Really? That almost scared - what do adults call it oh yeah that almost scared the shit out of me!_ "Sorry Bloom but I haven't seen it" "oh thanks anyways" " but we could play with you bunny Kiko right" "if I can find him" "I'll help you look" Really? Thanks" "No problem" and with that they started to search for Kiko.

**With Stella and Brandon **

Stella was on top of Brandon while he had his arm around her waist."Ugh my head" Stella groaned as she sat up still on top of Brandon. "What am I sitting-EWWWWW IM SITTING ON FRINGE HEAD!"Stella screamed and as soon as those words left her mouth Brandon woke up and pushed her off but regretted when he got kicked in the face by Stella's foot but then again it didn't hurt that much "What the hell how did you get on top of me" "must've happen when we were fighting which of course I won" "no you didn't" "yes I did" "what ever FRIZZstella" "HEY"

**With Musa and Riven **

"Ugh why do my cheeks hurt"Riven said as he sat up rubbing both his red cheeks "Maybe because you got slapped nonstop"Musa answered "I wasn't talking to you" "Then who were you talking to" "Pft...My friend bobby" "wow then bobby must be real stupid"Musa said in a sing-song voice "your so easy to trick"Riven said in the way Musa did " whatever PINK HEAD" "Shut it Pigtails" "Make me" "Ugh Im too lazy I'm gonna go take a whizz" "whoa whoa whoa TMI"

**With Tecna,Layla, and Timmy**

"Hey girls wake up"Timmy said behind a fort he built in case Layla decides to kill him for waking her up."WHYYY" Layla said as she threw Timmy a pillow."Because we need to clean the bedrooms" "I think Timmy is right Layla " "fine wake me up when your done Kay" "Kay"both Timmy and Tecna said at the same time.

5 minutes later

"kids come and eat"Faragonda said as she and a chief brought a cart with 11 plates of coffee cake (coffee cake:$) 11 cups of chocolate milk and a plate full off chocolate chip cookies. The winx and specialists ran in and started eating after the 2 adults left. "So what should we do today"Sky asked with a mouth full of coffee cake. "I think we should go play in the garden"Flora suggested "yea ok"every kid said (except Flora) with coffee cake , milk , or cookies in there mouth."ON one condition" "which is" Stella asked about to swallow her cake"you have to play with the person you fought with"Flora said making 4 certain kids choke on there cake."There is NO WAY IM PLAYING WITH HIM/HER!" "PLEAAASSSSSEEE" "don't worry Flora Ill make sure,they do"Layla stated as,she cracked her fingers which made those 4 kids nod in fear of what Layla would do to them."Any way lets hurry up for the sooner we finish the sooner we play"Bloom said "it well take 3 minutes and 20 seconds to finish" Tecna said as she put her lady bug thingy magingy away.

3 minutes and 20 seconds later at the garden

**With Bloom and Sky:Bloom's POV**

** I think I like Sky. Im, always thinking about him . I may have this strange feeling in my tummy but I like it!**

** Sky's POV**

** Do I like Bloom? Maybe. Do I ?UGHH DO I LIKE HER OR NOT!?**

** With Stella and Brandon:Stella's POV**

** This Brandon dude can be annoying sometimes but he kinda looks cute-WAIT WHAT AM I SAYING!I CAN'T LIKE HIM-or maybe I can?Ehh who cares.**

** Brandon's POV **

** Why does Stella hate me?I may hate her but not that much. If hate can kill somebody I'd be dead by now.**

** With Flora and Helia:Flora's POV**

** I wonder if Helia likes flowers, Like me. He seems to like looking at them.**

** Helia's POV**

** Will Flora let me draw her? I mean she's really pretty like flowers.**

** With Musa and Riven:Musa's POV **

** I can't believe I'm saying this but Riven is acting bitchy I think bitch is a word your not supposed to use but who cares HE IS ACTING BITCHY ON A DAY YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO!**

** Riven's POV**

** I bet she is thinking how stupid she thinks I am cuz I think she's stupid. **

** With Tecna,Layla,And Timmy:Both Timmy and Tecna's POV**

** Is he/she into tecno stuff like me cuz that would nice.**

** Layla's POV**

** Do this two like each other. Cuz if they do I'll try to pair them up in the future.**

**Wow Bloom lost her teddy bear?! Oh and if you didnt know who those 4 kids were they were Stella , Musa , Brandon , and Riven. Yea longest chapter I've ever done , I'll do another update and thx for the reviews .LUV YA**

** -WC 4eva**


	4. WHERE THE KIDS LAYLA

** Hey , making 4th chapter with some action on it.)HHHEEE MUHHHHAAAA!wait I do have to say it INVOLVES the kids.**

**-WC 4eva**

** With Bloom and Sky:**

"Hey Sky can we go play in the meadow?"Bloom asked jumping up and down."Sure Bloom."Sky said. They played and played for 10mins until-THEY FEEL ASLEEP ON THE GRASS. "Go get those kids while they're asleep"a mysterious voice said. "Yes sir"said 5 other voices. "poor poor kids you shouldn't have fallen asleep."

**With Stella and Brandon:**

Brandon was just walking around until he saw Stella sitting near a water fountain. "hey frizz why you siting all alone?"Brandon asked and smirked when he said frizz. "Why should I tell you?"Stella snapped."Because.." "Because why?" Brandon was now annoyed of that question and started walking away until he heard Stella scream a murderous scream. "STELLA WHERE AR-"Brandon started but got cut off by someone covering his mouth.

** With Musa and Riven:**

"Stop pushing pigtails!"Riven argued. "I will when you-AHHHHHH!"Musa started but didn't get to finish since she and Riven fell down a hill and into a mud puddle with Musa on top of Riven. "WHAT THE HELL" ."HEY IT'S NOT MY FAULT WE FELL DOWN A HILL INTO A PUDDLE AND ME USING YOU TO BREAK MY FALL"."OH YOU STUPI-"Riven was saying until someone put a divise to make him and Musa fall asleep.

** With Flora and Helia:**

"Hey Helia" "Yes Flora" "Do you like flowers?" Flora asked. "yea do you?." " I LOVE FLOWERS!"Flora exclaimed spinning in circles."oh and Flora" "Yes Helia" "Ca-a-an i-i try to drraa-ww yo-ou?"Helia shuttered scared of her reply."Okay if you want to" Flora said blushing like a rose. "Ok hold still please.". The two drawed and talked and fell asleep." Get them before they wake up one of this kids might die because someone knocked h- out!"the person whispered shouted."yes sir"they said and grabbed the kids.

**With Tecna and Timmy:**

"Hey Tecna do you think Layla made it home?"Timmy asked Tecna. "Let me check my lady bug" "Okay"

** Few Seconds Later **

"she actually got home and fell asle-"Tecna couldn't finish since the same thing that happen to Musa and Riven happen to her and Timmy."Okay well get the other one later lets go!"mystery guy said.

** With Layla in Alfea:**

"Kids open the door it's time to eat"Grieslda said knocking on the door." MISS GRIESLDA MISS GRIESLDA!"Layla shouted running to her with a scared expression. "What is it Layla" "My friends haven't come back and they said whey would be back before lunch"Layla said with tears coming down her cheeks. "MISS FARAGONDA!"Both Grieslda and Layla shouted running down the corridors. "what is it Grieslda?" "THE KIDS ARE MISSING AND LAYLA DOESN'T KNOW WHERE THEY ARE" "Go call Saladin to send some students to find them they could be in grave danger!" And with that Layla started crying a river.

**"GASP"the kids are missing and one of them could BE dying!Find out in the next chapter.**

**-WC 4eva**


	5. The Kids Are Losing Their Minds Now

**Ok so the kids got captured except Layla. And who do you think is dying? Well now you get to find out hope you like.**

** Somewhere Mysterious: **

"Ugh my head hurts-again"Brandon groaned. "Whatever Brandon we WAIT!" Sky realized they weren't captured alone. "What Sky?"Timmy asked fixing his glasses. "Where the girls?"Sky asked searching for Bloom desperately. "YES WE DON'T GET TO DEAL WITH PIGT-"Riven was saying cheerfully until a voice interrupted. "DON'T START RIVEN WERE STILL HERE!"said Musa her voice sounding like she was about to cry. "Why are you girls crying?"Helia asked hugging a crying Flora. "Ste-Stella's head i-iss bleeeding and sh-he is really whi-ite like like VANILLA!"Flora shouted the last part well sobbed/shouted. "WHERE IS SHE!"shouted a angry/worried Brandon. "Over there with Bloom."Tecna cried into Timmy's shoulder while he rubbed her back. "Stell please wake up.."Bloom silently cried holding her blonde friend in her laps. "Bloom..?" Sky asked softly. "Sky what if she dies she is my best friend Sky what am I going to do!?"Bloom shouted while she turned around an hugged Sky crying. "I don't know but she will not die trust me."Sky assured her signaling Brandon to try and wake Stella up. "I hope so." "Trust me Bloom it will be ok.". Brandon carried Stella in his arms trying to wake her up. "Stella can you hear me please wake up.."Stella blinked slowly and Brandon let out a sigh of relief. "Brandon my head hurts where are we?"Stella asked rubbing her shoulders for warmth. "Hey I'm just 5 I'm not good with places like this but we will get out."Brandon answered hugging her. "Hey Brandon..." "Yea Stell" "Never mind I'll tell you when we get out." "Oh okay." Brandon said realizing he had had a crush on Stella this whole time. "hey guys Tecna found out a way to get out but someone has to carry Stella since she-she what is that word-FAINT-yea that's the word."Timmy said. "Hey Timmy I forgot we have to leave tomorrow since we haven't had lunch and second Im sleepy." Tecna added rubbing her eyes. "Okay we leave tomorrow but please don't start fighting."Sky said looking at 4 of his friends. "Finnneeee"2 kids said but the other 2 simply nodded. "Okay now lets get rest we will go in pairs ummmm oh yes-Helia and Flora , Tecna and Timmy , Bloom and Me , Stella and Brandon , and Musa and Riven"Sky finished shocked that he heard Musa and Riven gasp but it wasn't because of that. It's because he didn't get the same reply from 2 other kids he knwe for sure hated each-others guts. "NO IM NOT GOING TO BED WITHOUT MY TEDDY BEAR!"Bloom shouted before "hmmp"ing and crossing her arms across her chest. "Here take my teddy."Helia said giving Bloom his teddy bear. "Okay." said Bloom as she and Sky slept on a king sized bed both having their own HUGE side:Bloom on the left and Sky on the right. "okay now CAN WE PLEASE GO TO SLEEP!" Musa shouted sleeping away from Riven as far as she can. "Yeah ok."Tecna said as all the kids fell asleep.

**At Alfea**

" what happens if we don't find them?"Grieslda asked preparing dinner for Layla. "We will Grieslda I'm just worried for WHO captured them."Faragonda answered from behind her desk. "We'll lets hope we find out who they are ill have my students look for clues." Saladin said as a hologram. "Well lets get some rest and talk about this tomorrow" "agreed"they all said and left.

**Time:12:24 Problem:all kids awake Problem 2:Scared**

"Don't worry Helia well get out no worries right ?." Helia whispered to him self and his imaginary friend rocking back and forth like if he went crazy creeping the other kids out. "Um Riven why is he doing that?" Musa said covering her self with the sheets. "I don't know but let's hope he doesn't go really crazy." Riven said calmly as if it was no big deal."Hey Brandon how is Stella doing?" Bloom asked trying to avoid Helia. So far Stella was the only one asleep since she's the one injured. "She doing good the bleeding stopped a couple minutes ago." "oh that's good see Bloom told you she was gonna be o-"Sky started until..."I-I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!"Helia shouted about to jump until Tecna threw her divise at him which knocked him out on the bed. "Finally now who's next?"Tecna asked. Every body shook their heads and went to sleep.

**So what did you think. Didn't expect Helia to go crazy huh. Well a person gave me the idea of making him kinda like Stella. I gave it a try but changed it a little like what Lockette would say. Hope you liked it.**

**-WC 4eva**


	6. The Plan:Part 1

_With Bloom and Sky:_

_"We've been stuck here for 2 days. We were supposed to leave yesterday!*sigh* I may be 4 but I'm not stupid...Anyway we've got to get out of here. Stella is turning more whiter...and I think Brandon likes her. Ehh I'm gonna tell the other kids that we were supposed to leave 2 days ago."_.Bloom thought.

"Hey Bloom...how you doin?"Sky asked trying to make a conversation. He was worried that Bloom was gonna go crazy...like Helia.

"I'm fine."Bloom answered. There was an awkward silence for a couple of minutes.

_"C'mon Sky! This is the perfect time to tell her how you feel! You need to tell her before some stupid other 5 year old boy does. C'mon! Be A Man!"_Sky heard a voice say inside his head.

"Bloom...I have something to tell you."Sky said listening to what the voice said in his mind.

"What is it Sky?"Bloom asked staring up at him.

"I-I l-liikke..."Sky shuttered. He was getting really nervous.

"You like what?"Bloom asked another question. She was really confused of why he started shuttering.

"I-I *sigh* I like you Bloom. Your really pretty. Pleeaasee don't hate me for liking you."Sky said finally having the guts to tell her.

"You do?"Bloom asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes. Yes I do."Sky answered.

"I like you too!"Bloom exclaimed giving Sky a hug which he gladly returned.

_"You did it Sky. You got the girl of your dreams..."_the voice said once again before drifting off into silence.

_With Stella and Brandon:_

"Hey Stella. How is your head?"Brandon asked. He was really worried ever since the day they got captured. He didn't want to loose her...not when he just realized he liked her.

"Hi Brandon. It doesn't hurt as much as it did."She answered. She too realized she liked him , but she didn't want to tell him how she felt about him.

"Do you...wanna talk?"Brandon asked. "I mean-Do you wanna talk? You look lonely."

"Um sure. I guess.."Stella answered. She then looked down at her hands. They were a little paler then Tecna's skin tone.

"So...Who do you like?"Brandon asked. He mentally punched himself for asking that question.

"Someone...but I don't know if he likes me back."She answered suprising him for actually answering it. "How about you? Who do you like?"

"I like a girl..who is really pretty."Brandon answered. He was disappointed that Stella didn't tell him the name. What he didn't know is that Stella was too disappointed for the same reason...

_With Tecna , Timmy , Flora , and Helia:_

_" ...why aren't you answering my calls? I've been trying to talk to you with my mind. I'm gonna get out of here and kill you for not answering! Just wait...just wait."_Helia thought. He has been so far the only one going crazy. His only friend was an imaginary friend.

"Umm..Tecna. When do you think Helia will stop being crazy?"Flora asked. She was scared of Helia now that he acted crazy.

"I don't know. We'll be leaving today...well now that I have the plan."Tecna said as she pulled out a paper with a map. "The boys but not Helia will push us girls to that air thingy. Then we will take the cage thing off. The boys will build a ladder with the stuff around here and climb up , and that's when we crawl like babies in the vent."Tecna explained.

"Okay and we ne-"Flora started but got cut off by...

"WHEN ARE WE LEAVING?! I NEED TO KILL HIM FOR NOT ANSWERING MY CALLS!"Helia shouted.

"We will leave when YOU SHUTUP AND WHEN YOU STOP ACTING CRAZY!"Timmy shouted. He was really tired of Helia acting stupid."AND WHO'S HIM?!"

"FINE! You don't need to know who is he."Helia huffed , he then went to a corner and started talking to himself.

"Please hurry Tecna I don't want to die!"Flora exclaimed , scared that Helia will kill her too.

"No problem.."Tecna said. She showed Timmy the plan and he agreed.

_With Musa and Riven:_

"Hey pigtails why so quiet?"Riven asked. He has been annoying the shit out of Musa.

"Can you shut up for once?!"Musa said through gritted teeth. She has been holding her pigtails down , trying not pounce on Riven.

"Nope."He answered popping the p.

Musa couldn't take it any longer and ended up pouncing on Riven. She started slapping him like the first time.

"I told you to SHUTUP!"Musa said. Her pigtails bouncing every time she slapped Riven.

"No. You said CAN you shut up. You never said SHUTUP."Riven stated. Musa stopped slapping him and walked away.

"Ugh-I am retarded."Riven mumbled under his breath.

_At Alfea_

" . Have you found my friends?"Layla asked. She has been feeling lonely without her friends.

"No Layla..but we will find them soon you'll see." assured her.

"Okay. Can I have some cookies? Plesaase.."Layla asked/begged with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes go ask Grieslda."

"YAY"

Layla then ran out the room to look for Grieslda.

_Back With The Kids and A Crazy Helia_

"Okay boys...start building the ladder. We will try and help Stella climb us so she can take that cage thing off."Tecna explained. She was going to be the one going in the bottom.

"Okay but are you sure this is gonna work?"Sky asked pushing the biggest table in the room along with Brandon and Timmy.

"Hey who's the smart one here."Tecna said which caused Sky to shut up. "yea thoughts so.".

_ 3 minutes later_

"Hurry Up! We won't be able to hold you girls any longer!"Brandon hissed. They were all in this order from bottom to top:Riven , Brandon , Sky , Timmy , Helia ,Tecna , Musa , Bloom , Flora , and Stella.

"It's almost *cough cough*off."Stella said as she got the air vent cage off.

"Are you okay sweetie?"Flora asked. She was really worried about her blonde friend.

"Yea I'm fine."She answered while climbing into the quite vent that had alot of space.

"Okay now lets go and try to find a way out."Riven said as soon as the rest of the boys climbed the ladder they built.

"Now my lady bug is gonna show us a map of this place."Tecna said as she pulled out her lady bug.

"Go right , then left , and then straight. That's we're we will be able to get out."Timmy said leading the way.

_ 2 hours later_

"Can we stop to rest? My hands hurt."Stella asked/said as she sat on the side of the vent.

"Yea can we? My hands hurt to."Bloom said also leaning on the side of the vent.

"Sure we can continue the plan tomorrow."Sky answered sitting next to Bloom. The two kids went to sleep with Bloom leaning on Sky. The rest were shocked except Stella who smiled seeing that her friend likes somebody. They got interrupted by Helia.

"Ugh-what happened? And why does my head hurt?"Helia asked the whole group. "AND WHERE ARE WE?!"

"Long story Helia , but hey we're escaping."Musa answered and yawned when she finished.

"Oh-okay."He replied. They all fell asleep a few seconds later.

_ Back At The Mysterious Place_

"WHERE ARE THOSE KIDS?!"the mysterious man yelled. The guys that worked for him just told him that the kids escaped.

"We're sorry Valtor. We searched everywhere."one of them answered.

"Well..WHAT ARE YOU JUST DOING HERE GO SEARCH FOR THEM OUTSIDE!"Valtor shouted at them.

"Yes sir."they answered as they left.

"2 years of waiting for revenge...and revenge is what I'll get."He said to himself. He has been waiting for it ever since he got deafted by the Winx.

* * *

**Hey people. So what do you think? What do you think of the kidnapper? I haven't updated in a while...but now that I did I will finish this story. It may be short I don't know if it is but I'll try to make it longer. And by the way Helia's imaginary friend keeps on getting erased off the story sooo yea. BYE!:)**

**-WC 4eva**


	7. The Plan:Part 2

**Chapter 7! This chapter will only be about the Winx And Specialists kids that escaped. Well and a 16 yr old girl and 17 yr old boy. You'll find out who are the teens.**

* * *

"Hey Timmy wake up..."Tecna said as she rubbed her eyes. Timmy woke up to the sound of her voice.

"Huh? Tecna? Is it time to keep going?"Timmy asked those three questions. Tecna nodded and pointed her fingers to the others who were still sleeping. He got out his shock pen (I got it from i-Carly) and shocked Riven and Musa first.

"Ouch - what the fudge Timmy?"Musa asked rubbing her arm where he had shocked her.

"We need to wake up the others so we can continue to escape."he answered as he walked over to Sky and Bloom. He took a deep breath scared of what Sky would do to him.

"Oww...oww that hurts..."Sky said glaring at Timmy. Timmy ran over to Brandon and Stella , but stopped when he remembered Stella had an injury. So he shocked Brandon.

"The heck Tim , why'd you do that?"Brandon asked rubbing her shoulder. Timmy gestured him to wake Stella up , and Brandon did as told.

The only kids he had to wake up , were the nicest. Timmy closed his eyes and shocked them. He then ran and hid behind Riven who just kept moving out of the way.

"So I guess we have to escape now..."Flora said while yawning. Timmy let out a sigh of relief and came out of hiding behind Sky since Riven kept on moving.

"Okay guys lets keep on moving."Tecna instructed as she started crawling. The rest of the kids started crawling too.

_37 minutes later_

"WOW LOOK AT ALL OF THE PLANTS!"Flora exclaimed as she ran around the meadow they were in.

"Umm...Tecna , Timmy why are you glowing?"Stella asked. She was right. They were glowing.

"Ugh - Next time Timmy don't drop the box."Tecna said as she rubbed her head. She and Timmy were turned back into their real age.

"Umm...Tec. Who are those kids?"Timmy asked pointing to the Winx and Specialists.

"I don't know..let me check my lady bug."Tecna said taking her lady bug out. She gasped when the results came. Timmy noticed this and became concerned.

"What's wrong Tec?"he asked staring at her. Tecna looked at him with shocked eyes.

"Those are the rest of the Winx and Specialists..."Tecna answered. Timmy was shocked and soon realized why they were kids.

"AHHHHHH! THEY ATE TECNA AND TIMMY!"Flora shouted running in circles.

"no no no Flora it's us Tecna and Timmy."Tecna said trying to calm her down. Riven examined them carefully and then nodded.

"Um... .."Bloom said tugging on Tecna's shirt. Tecna looked down at her and smiled.

"Yes Bloom?"she asked. Bloom smiled back at her but it disappeared when she remembered what she was gonna say.

"Can you please help my friend Stella..she got hit in the head and she looks really white like you."Bloom said as she pointed to Stella who was trying to keep her balance. Tecna ran over to her and examined her head.

"Timmy!"Tecna shouted as she found the injury. It was not big , but it could cause a headache.

"Yea Tec?!"Timmy shouted back while looking after the specialists and winx.

"We have to take them back to Alfea! NOW!"Tecna said. Timmy nodded and faced the rest of the kids.

"Okay kids lets go back to Afea..wait you do know what Alfea is right?"Timmy asked the kids. The kids gave him the "What the hell" look and Timmy understood.

"Okay let's go.."Tecna said carrying a Stella who fainted a couple seconds ago because of a headache.

_ 12 hours later_

"It's time to take a rest kids.."Tecna said. They found a cottage big enough them to sleep in. The kids nodded and went to sleep...well except three boys. Timmy knew they were awake so he went to talk to them.

"Okay what's wrong?"Timmy said quietly as he sat down. The three boys sat up and sighed at the same time.

"Girls..."was what they simply said. Timmy chuckled and faced the blonde first.

"Okay Sky..what's your problem?"Timmy asked grinning when he saw Sky blush.

"I like this girl , but I'm supposed to marry this other girl when I'm 17. What should I do?"Sky asked. Timmy already knew the answer to this since it actually happened on the day of the Royals.

"Trust me Sky..you'll be with the girl you like."he simply answered. Timmy then turned to the brunette. "Okay Brandon what's your problem.?"

"I also like a girl , but I'm a squire and she's a princess. Will I ever have a chance with her?"Brandon asked. Timmy also knew the answer to this. He always sees the real Stella and Brandon happy when ever they're together.

"You will have a chance Brandon. Trust me."Timmy answered. He then turned to the magenta haired boy.

"okay Riven spill.."Timmy said. Riven narrowed his eyes at him but told him anyway.

"This girl...when ever I see her...my tummy feels weird. Why does it feel like that?"Riven asked patting his tummy.

"it feels like that because you like her."he answered. Riven was about to yell but the other two boys quickly covered his mouth.

"Okay now...go to sleep."Timmy said as he went to his bed. Te three boys nodded and went to sleep. Little did they know the girls were having the same conversation.

* * *

**So...what did you think? I hoped you liked this boy moment the guys just had. Now you know that Tecna and Timmy were the ones transformed back to to their old selves. Oh and one more thing - plzzz vote on who should be the main character on my new story. Go to my profile and vote. PLZZZZZ!**

**-WC 4eva**


	8. The Plan:Part 3

Chapter 8:

The guys were the first to wake up. Timmy - being the oldest - woke Tecna up.

"Hey Tec.."Timmy said still sleepy. Tecna opened her eyes , but she was still sleepy.

"What Timmy?"Tecna asked rubbing her eyes. He rubbed his eyes before speaking.

"We have to go back to Alfea remember.?"Timmy answered and asked. Tecna shot right up after he said Alfea.

"Wake the girls up GINGER HEAD!"Tecna said putting her shoes on.

"HEY...I guess that spell hasn't worn off completely..."Timmy muttered under his breath. He walked to the girls and stomped his foot...hard.

"ugh...wake me up when I go to hell..."Musa said falling back to sleep.

"No."Timmy simply answered. Musa glared at him for saying that.

"Why not?!"Musa asked angrily.

"Because your already in hell."He answered. Musa snickered , because she had to admit...it was kinda funny. Tecna woke the rest of the girls. The guys were already down stairs playing or something.

"Okay let's go."Tecna said as as she opened the door. Flora ran outside , and started looking at the flowers. Helia was looking at her with heart shaped eyes** (did I mention this was a Japanese animation story? Sorry if I didn't. He-he)**. Sky was hopping up and down while crossing his legs.

"Um...Sky what's wrong?"Timmy asked noticing. The girls giggled while the guys snickered.

"I NEED TO GO WEE-WEE!"Sky answered still hopping. Tecna immediately opened the door again and let him in. Sky rushed in and went to the bathroom.

"So anybody else need to go to the bathroom before we go?"Timmy asked. The kids shook their heads.

_1 minute later_

"Okay I'm done."Sky said as he exited the cottage. Tecna stood up from where she was sitting and sighed before talking.

"Alright...according to my mini parpad we should reach Alfea in 4 , 5 hours.."Tecna informed as she put her mini parpad away.

"WHAT?! 4 , 5 HOURS! WE'RE JUST KIDS , WE CAN'T WALK 4 , 5 HOURS!"Riven shouted while throwing his arms in the air. Timmy took a deep breath before talking to the cranky Riven.

"Listen Riven..if you want to get home , then we'll have to walk."He replied. Riven just huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"The sooner we leave , the faster we'll get their."Tecna announced. The kids just whined but listened.

"These are gonna be 4 , 5 LONG hours."Timmy mumbled under his breath. Tecna nodded before following the kids.

_3 hours later_

"Are we there yet?"the girls asked for what seemed like the millionth time. Tecna's face had annoyance written all over it , while Timmy's looked like if he was gonna blow any second. The two teenagers shook their heads no **(Every one minute they will ask that question so if I put "are we there yet?" again that means it has been a minute)**.

"Are we there yet?"the boys asked this time. Tecna took a deep breath and tried to keep clam. Timmy rubbed his eyes hopping this would stop...soon. Once again the teens shook their heads no.

"Are we there yet?"the girls asked. Tecna tried not to yell at them - alot - but she knew in 5 minutes or so , she would blow. Timmy had the same mood - but his face was boiling while his eyes narrowed** (like this - )**.

"Are we there yet?"the boys asked. The teenagers faces turned red as a tomato. Luckily the kids didn't notice but the kids continued on annoying the hell out of the two teenagers.

_2 hours later _

The kids were quiet as a mouse ever since the _"blow"_ happened. Brandon still couldn't forget about it.

_Flashback:_

_"Are we there ye-"the boys started but got cut off by Timmy._

_"NO WE'RE NOT! SO SHUT UP AND WE'LL TELL YOU WHEN WE GET THEIR! KAPISH?!"he shouted shutting the kids right up** (try and imagine how Timmy's blow would be in anime. Just try its real funny.)**_

_"Kapish."the kids mumbled. Timmy's blow scared the shit out of them , so they didn't say a word._

_:End of Flashback_

They finally reached Alfea. Tecna turned around and looked at the kids.

"Okay Timmy you take the kids to our dorm , while I take Stella to the nurse."Tecna instructed taking Stella's hand. Timmy nodded and did as told.

_At the Nurse_

"Okay Stella this lady is only gonna check your injury."Tecna said introducing Nurse Ophelia **(if it's wrong PM me.)**. Stella shook her head no.

"C'mon Stella , if you don't feet that injury checked it will only get worse."the fairy of technology said. The sun and moon fairy still refused. Tecna looked at the nurse and the nurse quickly understood.

" please hold still.."Nurse Ophelia said. She was trying to inject Stella to put her asleep , but Stella kept on moving. The nurse couldn't take it anymore so she grabbed Stella's arm and injected her.

"OWWW! I'M - I'm gonna - gonna dream of ra-rainbows and uni-unicorns..."Stella said as she slowly started feeling sleepy. The two females chuckled at what she had said but soon started looking at the injury.

_At the Dorm _

"I wonder how Stella is.."Musa wondered out loud. The Winx and Specialists were playing a game while Timmy was taking a nap.

"I hope she's okay.."Brandon said. He realized what he just said and immediately covered his mouth. Bloom and Flora got the hugest grin that looked like it can break their faces , while Musa and Layla giggled.

"You hope...?"Layla taunted. Sky looked over to his friend to see him blushing a vibrant red.

"N-no. Did I say hope I meant I don't care.."Brandon said trying to stall while rubbing the back of his neck. Musa look at him carefully. He got freaked out and blurt it out.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I LIKE STELLA! DON'T TELL HER PLEASE!"Brandon begged. The girls squealed but played it cool when Tecna came in with a woozy Stella.

"Hey kids. Keep it down will you? Stella needs to take a nap."Tecna asked as she placed Stella on the bed. The kids nodded their heads before whispering to each other. Tecna left the room to take a nap as well. The boys couldn't help but think of the girls they like , while the girls started thinking of how cute and funny the guys are.

* * *

**So yea...this story is an anime Japanese story. I figured it would be funny since when they're that kind of anime their faces would turn into a funny face. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. Plzzzz vote on my profile on who should be the main character for my new story. If not then I'll choose one in about a week. So plzzz vote.**

**-WC 4eva**


	9. The Spell Is Back

Chapter 9: The Spell Is Back

With The Kids:

"Hey...do you think Stella will wake up soon?" Bloom asked. The other kids looked at her.

"Well - said she needed bed time." Flora stated.

"I think Brandon should go and see if she's okay."Layla taunted. Brandon's face turned red and he gulped.

'I had to tell them - didn't I.' He thought.

"Oh yes I agree." Sky said in a British accent.

"Oh this has got to be good.." Riven said. He smirked and started raising his eyebrows up and down.

"If I go will you guys shut up?" Brandon asked. They nodded and pushed Brandon into Stella's room. He saw Stella asleep. When he closed the door he heard a giggle. Brandon turned around to see Stella awake.

"Hey Stella...how are you?" He asked.

"I'm good. Can I tell you a secret?" Stella replied. Brandon nodded and walked up to her. She whispered something into his ear.

"I like Brandon.." Se whispered and added. "Don't tell him. Okay?"

Brandon smiled and nodded. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me.". Stella ii giggled and yawned.

"Your still tired. Go to sleep.." He softly said. Stella nodded and went to sleep. Brandon exited the room quietly. Once he was out he started jumping up and down.

'SHE LIKES ME! SHE LIKES A SQUIRE LIKE ME!' He cheered in his mind. He forgot about the others.

"Who likes you?" Musa asked.

"Did I say that out loud?" Brandon asked.

"Yes you did. Now tell us who likes you?" Bloom said through gritted teeth as she softly kept on hitting him.

"Uhh..well...I.." Brandon shuttered. Layla seemed to be the only one who knew.

"OH MY GOD! STELLA LIKES YOU BRANDON!" Layla cheered/shouted/whispered. Brandon blushed a dark red causing the girls to sequel.

"Wait - wait - wait. A princess likes a squire?" Riven said as he tried to hide a smile. The girls nodded, but Brandon blushed more if possible.

"*sigh* Call me when the wedding comes up." Riven informed as he patted Brandon on the back.

* * *

"Hey Tecna." Timmy softly started.

"Yea Timmy?" Tecna asked.

"Do you have a massive headache too?" He finished. Tecna nodded. Before Timmy could answer back they fainted.

_5 Hours Later_

"Tecna..." Flora softly said as she shook the pale girl.

"Flora? Did we make it back to the school?" 4 year old Tecna asked.

"Yea. A lady and man that looks like you and Timmy helped us." Bloom said.

"Oh okay - where's Stella?" Tecna asked rubbing her head.

"She's asleep...guess what." Musa started.

"Chicken butt." Tecna answered annoyed.

"No. Brandon likes Stella and Stella likes Brandon." Musa said. Tecna eyes widened and she got a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Shut up." Tecna said.

"It's the truth" Layla said.

"Shut up." Tecna said once again.

"We're not lying." Layla stated.

"No seriously shut up. I have the hugest headache." Tecna informed. Layla then looked dumbfounded.

With The Boys:

"So let me get this straight...there's romance between the blonde and brunette?" Timmy asked. The other guys nodded.

"Me and Bloom like each other!" Sky admitted. The other guys looked at him shocked - except Brandon who laughed.

"Ha ha ha ha...guess I'm not the only one in love. HA!" Brandon exclaimed. Sky blushed and started regretting what he had said.

"OH MY GOD! GIRLS! SKY AND BLOOM LIKE EACH OTHER!" they heard Musa shout. Sky faced palmed himself.

"SHUT UP!" they heard Bloom's voice. The girls all came into Tecna and Musa's room.

"If we're making confessions then - FLORA I LOVE YOU!" Helia shouted. Flora blushed and hugged Helia which he gladly returned.

"What's going on?" Stella asked as she entered the room. The girls pointed over to Flora and Helia. "Ohhh...I see that some love blossomed."

"Oh..like you don't like somebody." Layla said as she put her arm around Stella's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Stella asked.

"We know you like Brandon..Stella..we know everything." Musa taunted. Stella's eyes widened.

"Everything?" The blonde nervously asked.

"Everything." Bloom said. Stella then blushed so hard that it looked like she's been holding her breath for so long.

"But the good thing is that Brandon likes YOU back." Tecna said. Stella couldn't handle the pressure so she fainted.

"Stella? Stellaa?" Riven softly said as he used his foot to shake Stella. "She's dead."

"WHAT?!" Brandon shouted. The girls giggled and signaled Tecna to drag Stella back into her room.

"Oh by the way - RIVEN LIKES MUSA!" Helia shouted.

"No! No I don't." Riven said stalling. 'HOW THE HELL DID HE FIND OUT!?'

"Oh that's to bad because I like you." Musa confessed.

"I'm dead. Defiantly dead." Riven said as he left the room.

"Okay - I'd everyone here in love or something?" Timmy asked. The others just nodded.

_2 Hours Later_

The winx and specialists went to sleep in each others arms.

Sky was sitting against the wall with Bloom on his laps. Bloom had her arms around Sky's neck.

Brandon had gone to Stella's room a while ago and he was hugging her. Stella was snuggled up on Brandon's chest.

Riven was asleep against the wall holding Musa's hand. Musa rested her head on Riven's shoulder.

Helia was on Flora's bed. He was hugging Flora and she was hugging him.

Timmy had confessed his love for Tecna while ago. They were asleep near the computer in Tecna and Musa's room.

Layla went asleep on her bed hanging up side down - like a monkey.

They were one step away from turning back into teenagers..

* * *

**I understand this was to much lovey dovey stuff. I transformed Tecna and Timmy back into kids since flowerprincess62691 gave me the idea. 1 or 2 more chapters and this story will be done. Hope you liked this chapter. Bye.**

**-WC 4eva**


	10. Back To Our Original Selves: Part 1

Chapter 10: Back To Our Original Selves: Part 1

_Next Day:_

The winx and specialists woke up to the sound of the door knocking. Flora got up and opened. It was Ms. Faragonda and Mr. Saladin.

"Kids.." Ms. Faragonda started.

"Yes Ms.F?" They all asked like little angels.

"Today you will be answering some questions and be going through some courses." hHe finished.

"Ok when do we start?" Flora nicely asked.

"Right now." Mr. Saladin said as he used magic to teleport them to Red Fountain.

* * *

"First up will be Bloom." Ms. Faragonda informed. Bloom took a deep breath and followed Ms. Faragonda into Mr. Saladin's office. The rest just started whispering to each other.

Bloom:

"Okay Bloom. First and final question - What do you like to do during your free time?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"I like to ummm OH - I like to read well try to read and hang out with my friends and Sky and-" Bloom said but got interrupted by Ms. Faragonda.

"That's enough Bloom. You could go back to your friends." Ms. Faragonda said. Bloom then fainted on the floor and transformed into a 10 year old girl. Ms. Faragonda used magic to transport her outside.

* * *

Stella:

"Stella come in please." the kids heard. Stella gulped and stepped into the room.

"Ye-yes Ms. F?" She shuttered. Stella wasn't used to being alone with her.

"I need you to answer ONE final question - what do you like to do when you're at the mall?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"Oh that's easy - I like to shop and hang out with my friends and shop-" the blonde started saying but fainted. Like Bloom she transformed into a 10 year old.**(lets say that all the kids will get questions like that. They will also turn 10 and 11.)**

* * *

Musa:

"Musa you're up." Ms. Faragonda shouted. Musa held her head high and walked into the room.

"Yes Ms...um.." Musa said trying to remember her name. Ms. Faragonda ignored it and asked Musa the 'question'.

"What do you like about music?" She asked.

"Ohh...I like that I can play it, sing, make it, hea-" Musa fainted before she can finish. she turned into a 10 year old too.

* * *

Flora:

"Flora, sweetie come in." Flora heard. She started shaking but went into the room.

"Yes Ms. Faragonda?" The brunette asked.

"What do you like to do in the gardens?" She asked. Flora's nervousness was replaced with happiness. No one usually asked her what she doe. Well except her friends.

"Oh Oh - I like to look at the flowers and smell them and touch them and owwww my head hurts.." Flora stated as she fainted. The same thing that happened to the others happened to her.

* * *

Tecna:

"You're gonna ask me what I like to do with technology aren't you." Tecna asked.

"Why yes how did you know?" Ms . Faragonda was shocked. For a 4 year old Tecna was still smart.

"I have a lady bug that tells me the future..." Tecna simply answered. "...anyway I like to research things that I don't know about ye-".

"Okay so Layla is next." Ms. Faragonda said.

* * *

Layla:

"So Layla. Why do love the ocean so much?" Ms. Faragonda didn't need to ask.

"Oh I love that you can swim. I also love it because part of my family lives there. Okay I feel dizzy now..." Layla stated. She then fainted and turned into a 10.

"Saladin you're up!" Ms. Faragonda yelled.

"I'm here I'm here." Saladin said as he popped out of nowhere.

* * *

Sky:

"Can you please come in Sky." Mr. Saladin said. Sky closed his eyes and entered the office where Ms. Faragonda used to be.

"Yes Sir?" Sky asked in a low voice.

"If you had to choose a sword which one would it be?" Mr. Saladin asked as he made the specialists swords appear.

"I would choose that blue one..." Sky answered but fainted. He fell on the floor with a loud thud. He was no longer 5...he was 11.

* * *

Brandon:

"Why couldn't you just tell me to come in instead of using magic?" Brandon asked.

"Because I felt like it. Now which sword would you choose?" Mr. Saladin asked. Brandon studied them until his eyes fell on the green one.

"I'd choose the big green one.." Brandon answered. He fainted and turned into an 11 year old boy.

* * *

Riven:

"I chose the purple one." Riven said before Mr. Saladin could even ask.

"How'd you know I was going to ask you that?" Mr. Saladin asked.

"Ever heard of spying?" Riven simply said. Mr. Saladin was about to say something but Riven fainted before he even could.

"HELIA YOU'RE UP!" Mr. Saladin yelled.

* * *

Helia:

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?! WHAT DO YOU KNOW?! MOST IMPORTANTLY - Hi." Helia said.

"Which sword would you choose?" Mr. Saladin simply asked.

"I wouldn't choose any. I would choose that glove with the strings." Helia fainted right after that and turned into an 11 year boy.

"Finally...how did Helia ever change from annoying to peaceful?"

* * *

Timmy:

"I'd choose the gold blaster." Timmy quickly answered.

"Are you eavesdropping like Riven?" Mr. Saladin asked.

"NOOO.." Timmy whined. Mr. Saladin took that as a yes.

Timmy fainted and turned 11 like the rest. Mr. Saladin used magic to transport them all to Alfea.

* * *

"Ughhh...my head - WAIT THIS IS LIKE THE THRID TIME IT HURTS! WHAT THE FUCK!" Brandon shouted. The others woke up to his sudden out burst.

"Okay...where are we?" Musa asked.

"Probably at Alfea, but weren't we 4?" Sky answered/asked.

"I think. Lets try an-" Bloom started but got interrupted by the door opening. In came Ms. Faragonda and Mr. Saladin.

"Kids..." Faragonda started. The kids gave her glares. They hated being called kids. "I mean winx and specialists."

"Much better." Stella said. Brandon had his eyes in heart shapes when she said that.

"You'll be going through some courses, so go get ready." Saladin informed. The kids sighed and went to get ready.

'What now...?" They all thought.

* * *

**Done with chapter 10. Wait-let me guess its boring. If it is tell me. One more chapter and this story is done. By the way - dI'd you know Avalon and Helia were girl names. If you don't believe me look it up. TILL NEXT TIME! BYE!**

**-WC 4eva**


	11. Back To Our Original Selves: Part 2

Chapter 11: Back To Our Original Selves: Part 2

"Now first up we have Bloom and Sky." Saladin said. The two nodded and got in their positions. Their theme was "Fire". They had to run through fire without getting burned. When they heard a loud shot they ran.

"So first we have to watch out for falling wood and..." Bloom started.

"And stay close to each other." Sky finished. Bloom blushed and Sky smiled. They soon got back to business. They're was falling wood every where, so it made hard to get out safely. Some wood was about to fall on top of Bloom, but Sky was able to use his blue shield to cover her.

"Thanks Sky." Bloom said. Sky just simply nodded and they started running. They saw a small opening and decided to turn for it. When they reached it they came out as 16 and 17 year old Bloom and Sky.

"Wait - did we just run through that?" Sky asked.

"Yea - I TOLD YOU TO PUT ME DOWN!" Bloom shouted.

"I DID!" Sky shouted back.

"Fine.." Bloom said.

"Stella and Brandon you're next." Saladin informed. They simply nodded and got ready. Their theme was "The Under Realm"**(I think that's how they call it)**. They had to beat the shadow monsters without getting hurt. Once again they heard a shot and ran.

"Awww man..I already feel weak." Stella stated.

"Don't worry you're safe with me." Brandon assured. One of the shadow monsters was about to bite Stella's foot but Brandon slashed its neck off with his green double-bladed sword.

"RUN!" Stella yelled. There was more shadow monsters coming their way. Stella stopped for a second transformed into her charmix and used the last of her magic to make them disappear. They saw the exact same opening Sky and Bloom went through. They came out as 16 and 17 year old Stella and Brandon.

"Owwwww...my hea - OH MY GOD! FOURTH TIME PEOPLE FOURTH TIME!" Brandon shouted.

"Brandon it's just a headache." Stella said annoyed. She then rubbed her head "Never mind."

"Musa, Riven, and Layla you're up." Saladin said.

They got in their positions and looked at their theme. It was "The Army Of Decay". They have to make it through without getting touched. They ran when they heard the shot.

"FUCK!" Riven cursed as the monster he had just slashed started reforming. Musa and Layla transformed into their charmix and blasted them.

"THAT WON'T HOLD THEM FOR LONG!" Layla noted. They nodded and ran to the opening. When they exited they were 16 and 17 year old Musa, Layla, and Riven.

"Okay that was weird." Layla said.

"Tell me about." Musa agreed. Riven just stayed quiet.

"Flora and Helia you're next." Faragonda said. They nodded slowly and got in their positions. Their theme was "Black Mud Swap". They had to make it through the forest with out attracting any ogres. They heard the shot and ran.

"Let me see if the trees can help us." Flora suggested quietly. She places her hand on one of the trees and closed her eyes.

_"Flora..." _The tree softly said.

"Can you help us through the forest?" Flora asked nicely.

_"Keep going straight then turn left and that's where the opening is..." _The tree softly answered.

"Okay got it." Flora said.

_"HELLO!? DON'T I GET A THANK YOU?!" _The tree yelled/asked.

"Oh yea..thanks." Flora said. The tree had yelled so loud that it gave Flora a headache._ "You're welcome.." _The tree softly said.

"Okay so we keep going straight then we make a left and that's where the opening is." Flora informed. Helia nodded and grabbed Flora's hand. They saw the opening and ran to it. They finally came out like their old selves.

"Why do I feel like a tree just yelled at me?" Flora wondered out loud.

Helia looked at her "Why do I feel like if I went crazy?" He asked. They both shrugged and left with the others.

"Last but not least Tecna and Timmy." Faragonda said. Their theme was "Omega Dimension". They have to make it through without freezing to death. They ran once they heard the shot.

"WOW! IT'S SO COLD!" Tecna shouted. Timmy just nodded. They ran down a steep hill that looked like it could break any second. Tecna slipped and almost fell. Luckily Timmy caught her.

"YOU OKAY?!" Timmy asked. Their was a strong wind that caused them to yell.

"YEA!" Tecna answered. Timmy pulled her up and they continued running. They saw the opening and exited. Like the rest - they came out like their original selves.

"Weren't we already - never mind." Tecna said as she rubbed her shoulders.

Faragonda walked up to them and told them what happened.

"So we were transformed into kids?" Stella asked. Faragonda nodded.

"Well...I guess we have to safe the universe from Valtor again. You in?" Bloom asked. The rest just looked at each other with smirks on their faces.

"We're in." They said.

"LETS GO WINX AND SPECIALISTS!" The leaders yelled. The girls transformed into sirenix while the guys got out their weapons. Looks like they're back..

* * *

**DONE! I'm done with my first story. If its boring tell me. Hope you liked it. If you have any suggestions just P.M me or post it as a review. BYE!**

**-WC 4eva**


End file.
